


What would we see, if we looked back?

by Hipster71elmWeebtrash



Series: I look up at the gaps of sunlight, I miss you more than anything [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Human Experimentation, Kamukura Izuru Project | Hope Cultivation Plan, Multi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipster71elmWeebtrash/pseuds/Hipster71elmWeebtrash
Summary: Reluctantly, she got up and headed to the main dorms. Maybe hajime had a family emergency of some kind? Yeah, that had to be it. Tomorrow, he would show up at the bench for their game or he’d contact her and explain why he couldn’t. Tomorrow was another day; everything would make sense tomorrow.(A collection of oneshots from the universe of the fic { the world is cruel, but we don't have to be}.It consists of missing scenes and what ifs that either fit in the canon of the original story or briefly explore an alternate universe inspired by the pre-existing story. Tags to be added along with chapters.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Natsumi, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki & Kamukura Izuru
Series: I look up at the gaps of sunlight, I miss you more than anything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202939
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	1. The first melancholic step (missing scene)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a small side project while I prepare the sequel. I am currently working on the sequel so that will probably be ready by next week. In case the summary was unclear, this is just a bunch of short oneshots that are either missing scenes or an au.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to nahnahbro, thanks for the idea. I hope this fits what you had in mind!

Chiaki fiddled with her game console, itching to play it. She promised herself that she could finally beat that level when hajime arrived. They had started a two-player game together and it brought a feeling of exhilaration that playing alone had never given her. Hajime wasn’t here yet, but that was ok, it’s not like he was always right on the dot. He’d definitely be there in a few minutes. Besides, yesterday, he had cut their game short, so he would probably arrive early to make up for lost time. Yeah, that must be it. She played around a bit with her hair, twirling mauve strands with her finger. Hajime would be there in a few minutes, ten at most.

Twenty minutes passed and hajime was nowhere to be seen.

Chiaki sighed. It was wishful thinking that he’d be there sooner than normal. It wouldn’t be the first time that a teacher had kept him in class a tad longer after school for whatever reason. She sulked lightly and took out her phone to play a bit of mobile Tetris, he’d better be here soon.

Forty-five minutes passed and still no sign of him.

Chiaki was starting to get annoyed, was it possible that he forgot their rendezvous? No, that couldn’t be it. He had even said it himself yesterday, that they’d see each other today. She took out her Nintendo switch and started playing gala omega. He wouldn’t be mad at her for occupying her time while she waited. When he arrived, he could just snap his fingers in her face to grab her attention or something. Yeah, it wouldn’t hurt to play a bit, she wouldn’t lose track of time too badly, because he’d surely arrive soon.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An indeterminate amount of time passed. She let out a whoop of victory and instinctively raised a fist in the air, when she finally beat the final boss of the first world. Though, the moment her eyes left the screen, she noticed just how dark it had gotten outside. For a moment, she thought that night had fallen, but reasoned that it couldn’t possibly be that late, because hajime wasn’t here yet. She checked the time on her phone and gawked. Chiaki rubbed her eyes to try and better her vision, but the time wouldn’t change. It was eleven-thirty at night. In the light of dusk, she could see clearly enough to check that hajime was still, not here.

Reluctantly, she got up and headed to the main dorms. Maybe hajime had a family emergency of some kind? Yeah, that had to be it. Tomorrow, he would show up at the bench for their game or he’d contact her and explain why he couldn’t. Tomorrow was another day; everything would make sense tomorrow.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But the next day, he didn’t show. Not the day after that, or even the following day. He continued to miss their meetings and she didn’t get a single text or phone call. Things continued like this until it had been a full week that she hadn’t seen or heard any sign of him.

At this point, she was really starting to get worried. So, she walked to the reserve course building and sought out anyone who might know why hajime hadn’t showed, why he had ghosted her. Chiaki spotted a boy that she’d seen hajime talking to once, surely, he’d be able to answer her questions. She ran up to him, waving.

“Hey hey, sorry to bother you. Have you seen hajime lately? Is he sick by any chance?”

A look of panic briefly crossed his face.

“Um, I’m afraid that I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

He was fiddling with his sleeves and desperately trying to look anywhere but her eyes.

“I’m talking about hajime, hajime hinata. Does that not ring a bell?”

He hoisted his backpack around his shoulders and walked away with only a quick excuse.

“You must have the wrong person.”

She tried to convince herself that he was just a weird exception, but no matter who she spoke to after that, the answer remained the same. Some were convincingly confused, some just seemed very sad, others looked like she was the grim reaper coming to lead them to their deaths, but none of them ever admitted to knowing someone by the name, hajime hinata. In a last-ditch attempt to get some answers, she tracked down hajime’s teacher. He must know what happened to hajime…right?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The middle-aged man sat behind a dingy desk, grading papers. She walked determinedly into the classroom, despite her lingering uncertainty. He didn’t look up from his work until she was standing right in front of him, but when did, he sat ram rod straight, almost painfully alert.

“Hello, miss! What may I do for you?”

He was too polite. It sounded like he was tired but forcing himself to answer with fake pep. As if he wouldn’t have been so nice to someone else, but what made her any different than one of his students?

“Um, I was wondering if you had a student in your class-” She paused and squared her shoulders. “No, I was wondering if you knew where a friend of mine, who is also student of yours, is? His name is hajime hinata.”

She looked him directly in the eyes, daring him to deny her claim. To say that he didn’t know where hajime is. To dare to tell her that he didn’t have a student by the name of hajime hinata. It was unlikely that he would, he’s a teacher after all. Whatever weird prank that the students are pulling on her, wouldn’t include him. Nevertheless, everything about this situation gave her a bad feeling. She couldn’t be too cautious.

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his black hair, releasing one big sigh. Then he leaned forward on the desk with a smile and told her in a voice, so infuriatingly sweet that it felt condescending.

“Sweetie, I’m afraid you must have entered the wrong classroom, I don’t have a student named hajime hinata. Never have, never will.” He gave her look that might’ve been an attempt at concern. “Are you sure you’re in the right building? This is the reserve course, sweetie. I doubt that a friend of yours would be in a place like this. I’m right, aren’t I? People of your caliber don’t need to venture here, so I suggest you run along.”

And just like that, he went back to grading papers. The conversation was over. Discouraged, she trudged back to the main building, feeling defeated. It was game night tonight, after all, she was the host, she couldn’t be late.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nagito had been one of the first people to arrive for their weekly game night. As more people began to arrive, he noticed that someone was missing. It was that reserve course student, hajime hinata. Chiaki hadn’t waited for his arrival before they started playing smashbros, that was the first indicator that something was wrong. She had always insisted that they wait for him before playing. Furthermore, chiaki seemed a tad sullen, as if the life was being drained out of her eyes. But she also waived off all of their concerns in favor of burying herself into the game play. Was she like this because of hajime? Because he wasn’t here? If that was the case, and he had a feeling it was, why was he not here? He couldn’t fathom any reason for hajime to miss game night. He had always seemed to have so much fun playing with chiaki, fuyuhiko, impostor, ibuki and him. It was then that he remembered a conversation they had last week.

{Hajime was button mashing so strategically that he nearly kicked yoshi, chiaki’s character, into next Tuesday. Of course, expertly, she hopped away safely by throwing luigi, fuyuhiko’s character, metaphorically under the bus. Hajime didn’t hesitate to beat the crap out of luigi with peach’s umbrella and soon booted him out of the game. Fuyuhiko threw his controller on the ground in a fit of rage and threw a tiny hissy fit, cursing like a sailor under his breath. Nagito was amazed.

“That was awesome hinata! Truly masterful!”

Hajime’s cheeks flushed at the praise. A smile formed on his face that didn’t leave even when chiaki completely annihilated him. Because the game was now over, he turned to nagito.

“Thanks! I like to think me and peach have this otherworldly bond.” He says playfully, chiaki snorts beside him. Then hajime looks at him a little more vulnerably. “Um, do you really think that was anything praise worthy? All I did was button mash…”

Without skipping a beat, he replies.

“Of course! That you were able to compete on a slightly even playing field despite being against ultimates, as a reserve course student! It’s truly remarkable!”

Hajime dimmed at that; his smile gone. Suddenly, he just looked tired. He turns away from him and only says dismissively.

“Yeah, a reserve course student playing with the oh so special ultimates, what a sight.”

All that nagito could think, was; What a strange reaction.}

Things all seem to fall into place. They’d driven him away, or maybe more accurately, he’d driven him away. Maybe he and chiaki had a falling out and that was just the straw that broke the camel’s back. Hajime had probably decided that, as he’s a reserve course student, he shouldn’t be so friendly with ultimates.

… Wasn’t this a win? Wasn’t this how things should be? Wasn’t this for the best? If that was really the case, why was chiaki so miserable? Why was he feeling this way? Why does it feel lonely to not have him here? Why does he regret pushing hajime away? Why does it feel like he just lost something important? Well, it was too late to rectify that now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiaki felt as though she was sinking into a pit of hopelessness, everything felt so pointless. Was it possible that she would never find out what happened to hajime? …was it possible that they weren’t lying? That he never existed, that he was just a figment of her imagination? It seemed impossible, but then why did everyone collectively forget about him?

The game was done, people were leaving one by one. From the corner of her eye, she saw that fuyuhiko was coming towards her. She felt a surge of renewed optimism. What if he could help her! They were friends, surely, he’d have the time to help. So, despite the frustration rolling off of him in waves, she held hope.

“Hey fuyuhiko, what’s up?”

He didn’t answer, just stood there. She took that as an invitation to keep going.

“Do you think you would be able to help me-”

“No.” He cut her off.

Looking off to the side broodingly, he continued.

“I won’t have the time to help to help you with whatever or come to game nights anymore.”

She stared at him disbelievingly.

“What! Why?”

“I have more important things to do, things you probably wouldn’t understand. I have to avenge my sister, that takes number one priority. So, bye.”

And with that, he stalked out of her dorm.

There she was, all alone, all on her own. Nobody was going to help her and if she couldn’t find him herself, who knows if she ever would. The crushing feeling of despair seemed to engulf her more and more as time went by.


	2. I'll hold your little hand (au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate universe where izuru was physically a child as well!
> 
> Btw, I have a handful of ideas for more chapters of this, but if you have any ideas, I'll take your reccomendation!

Hajime held his breath, fear seemed to climb its way up his throat, strangling him and forcing him to gasp for air. But if he halted his breathing temporarily, the fear simply throttled his heart instead. Still painful and panic inducing, but a lot more silent.

Every little noise put him on edge, every footstep that could even slightly indicate that someone was near his cell just reinforced the belief that they were finally going to dispose of him, whatever that meant. Though, it wasn’t pure paranoia causing him to panic this time, for he heard the unmistakable sound of someone opening and closing the door to his very cell. Someone was in his cell, there was no doubt about it and if he made any noise, it might be the end of him.

Suddenly, he heard a soft pitter patter, akin to the sound of little feet, heading in his direction. Then a head peaked inside the bathroom, observing everything intently. It was a child, no mistake about that, their chubby hands grabbed the entrance frame like a child held a parent’s hand for support, two curious, wide, ruby red eyes stared directly at him in awe. They wore a tiny tailored suit, like a kid that had parents who loved to play dress up and decided to do a mock wedding photoshoot with the neighbor’s daughter, dressing up their little boy to look like a groom. They also had incredibly soft-looking, long brown hair that almost reached the floor. The sheer size of the frame dwarfed their size, they were adorably short, he was sure that if he stood up, they’d reach the height of his stomach at most. What was a child, no less one that can’t be older than 5 or six years old, be in a place like this? His stomach twisted at the thought that someone so young was taking his place, it absolutely broke his heart.

The kid was just standing there, staring at him. Maybe they were scared, that wouldn’t be too far fetched. Who knows what kind of horrors brought them here, they no doubt believe that he could also be dangerous. Maybe he could show them that he wouldn’t hurt them, that he wasn’t a threat. Speaking softly, in part to avoid frightening them and equally to ensure that no one could potentially hear them, he reached out.

“Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?”

They took that as an invitation to enter and plop down in front of him.

“Father brought me here, this is my home.”

They said that so innocently, if a bit monotone. Hajime instantly despised whoever this kid’s father was, in his mind, they were the lowest of the low, a true and utter scumbag. Gently, he asked them.

“Can you tell me your name…” He wracked his brain for a way to ease their fears. “and a fun fact about yourself? I’ll go first, my name is hajime hinata and my favorite animal is a frog!”

It seemed to have worked, since they became visibly eager to introduce themselves.

“My name is izuru kamukura and I’m a clone!”

Hajime just stared at them in disbelief. He suspended his disbelief in favor of avoiding freaking out and potentially scaring them.

“…Do you know who you’re a clone of?”

They thought for a moment, holding their chin with a pudgy hand. It looked like an adorable reenactment of a philosopher’s thinking pose.

“Father said that the original was disposed of.”

Could izuru kamukura be a clone of him? It seemed farfetched and it was impossible to check safely. Either way, there was a chance that this adorable child was a tiny him, at the mercy of whatever the scientist wanted to do with them. It was settled, he’d do everything in his power to ensure that they would be loved and cared for.

“Do you want to play a game?”

At the confused look he received, he quickly added.

“I can teach you if you’re not familiar.”

All he got was an excited nod.

“How about we play patty cake?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, izuru came back to the cell and waddled excitedly to the bathroom.

“Hajime! Hajime! I have a new fun fact!”

He laughed a bit at how proud izuru was, like every time they learnt something new.

“Cool, what is it?”

Throwing their arms in the air and smiling widely, they declared.

“I’m a tool!”

Hajime was instantly concerned.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Oblivious to his distress, izuru continued gleefully.

“Father said that I’m not very useful, but father is going to give me a whole bunch of talents. So, when I’m twelve and all grown up, I’ll finally be a useful tool for father!”

He had expected on some level that the assholes who ran this place would use some sort of emotional manipulation to mold izuru into whatever fucked up purpose they had in mind. But it still made his blood boil. He wouldn’t let izuru continue to think that he doesn’t deserve bodily autonomy and self-worth.

Izuru had finally noticed his lack of a positive reaction and looked at him concernedly. Hajime took a deep breath and held izuru by the shoulders, on his knees so that they would be on equal footing.

“Izuru, I need you to understand that you are not a tool, your worth is not determined by how useful you are and you deserve to live your life however you want.”

“But that’s not what father said…”

“Well, he’s wrong.”

“But if that’s wrong, why would he say that?”

“Your father is not a good person.”

Izuru looked down in contemplation.

“If I’m not a tool, then what am I?”

Hajime patted izuru on the head affectionately. Surprised by the gesture, izuru put a hand where he had been pat and looked up at hajime in awe. Hajime just smiled in response.

“You are izuru kamukura, and you can be whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?”

“Yeah, anything at all.”

“Can I be a little yellow duck then?”

Hajime failed to muffle his laughs.

“Sure, why not.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hajime?”

Izuru looked up at him questionningly, holding a bowl of flavorless oatmeal.

“Yes izuru?”

“What’s a family?”

Hajime wiped a bit of oatmeal off their cheek before answering.

“Well, a family is a handful of people who love each other very much. Usually though, a family is made up of a mom, a dad and some kids.”

Izuru lit up in understanding.

“So, I’m the kid and father must be the dad…What’s a mom?”

Hajime grimaced at the mention of izuru’s “father”.

“Well, traditionally, a mom is someone who takes care of the kids and makes sure they’re healthy, happy and loved. Though honestly, that definition is pretty outdated even if it’s a widely accepted one.”

Izuru looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“Are you, my mommy?”

Hajime sputtered.

“What! I’m not your mom!”

Izuru pouted, looking at their food in disappointment.

“So, you don’t love me?”

“What? No, izuru look at me.”

They obliged.

“I’m a bit too young to be your mom, but I do care for you and love you, but more like a doting older brother.”

Izuru smiled gleefully. Hajime just sighed fondly and opened up his arms.

“Come here.”

Izuru put down their bowl carefully before launching themselves into his arms. They clung to him like a little monkey and hajime just held them securely in his arms.

“You do know that you’ll still have to finish your food, right?”

Izuru sighed.

“Fine.”


End file.
